Inazuma Ai
by dnoegarcia
Summary: Dicen que la primavera es la estación del amor, pues bien, estan equivocados; o sino que se lo digan a los personajes de Inazuma Eleven. Todos sus lios amorosos comienzan en verano...


NOTAS

Que sepan que es un fic Yaoi, y al que no le guste, que no se le ocurra poner ningún comentario ofensivo, pues no quiero verme obligado a contestarle (los que no os gusta el yaoi, entendeis por donde voi ¿no?, resumo, tengo mucho don de palabra para ofender (Y MUCHO) sin insultar (IMAGINAOS INSULTANDO) por lo que no os recomiendo probar suerte, pues podeis salir escaldaos). Dicho esto, los que os hallais quedado n mi fic, aqui empieza. Pero una cosa antes... en realidad no entiendo por que hay que poner lo de "inazuma eleven no me pertenece" *tono de burla*, pues supongo que con la salvajada de seguidores que tiene no es necesario que diga que la no es mia, pero por si las moscas...i nazuma eleven no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, además, que sepais que lo dije sun cruzar los dedos (un gran esfuerzo para mi...)

que sepáis que la tecla "e" de mi teclado va mal, y es posible en que haya sitios en q falte una e y sitios donde sobre. Disculpen las molestias :(.

Bueno, dejo de daros la turria, que ya me habéis aguantado bastante, aquí el capitulo 1...

Capítulo I

**¡Necesito ayuda!**

Eran las diez y media de una mañana del maravilloso y asador verano Japonés. La ciudad Inazuma estaba en plena actividad. Los niños corrían por las calles, las cafeterías estaban hasta arriba, y el sonido de sus terrazas era ensordecedor. Los heladeros no daban a basto con la demanda que tenía su producto (¿a que escribo muy finolis?).

A pesar de esto, había dos chicos que aún seguían en la cama. Estaban con las cortinas echadas. Debido al calor, ambos se hallaban en ropa interior (claro, SEGURO que era por eso XD). Ninguno de los dos dormía. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo de color crema, peinado en punta. El otro tenía el pelo castaño, aunque normalmente lo tenía recogido con una cinta en la cabeza, esta vez no la llebaba.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados, mirandose tiernamente. l pelo-pincho se acercó lentamente, al castaño. En cuanto tubo su rostro a dos centímetros del suyo, unieron sus labios. El beso hubiera durado una eternidad, de no ser por un grito que vino del exterior de la casa.

-¡Endo, Endo, ábreme la puerta por favor!

-¡Ah, nooo...!-dijo, con amargura, Goenji, mientras vía como Endo se levantaba de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta.

No se vistió, pues iba a mirar por la mirilla quien era y así decidir si la situación requería vestirse o no. Comprobó quien era y quedo muy sorprendido. Era Modorikawa. Goenji aparció, tambien en paños menores, justo cuando Endo corrió el pestillo. Nada más lo retiró, Modorikawa abrió la puerta y irrumpió en el salon, mientras exclamaba:

-¡Endo, Endo, necesito a...-Modorikawa quedó ptrificado al ver a Endo y Goenji n ropa interior-perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?, si quereis me voy.

-Si, si interrumpes algo-contestó Endo algo molesto- pero no te vayas, ya que has vnido hasta aquí...

Mark cerró la puerta, pero no corrió el pestillo.

-¿No tenías que decir algo?-preguntó Goenji a Modorikawa, el cual se acababa de sntar en el sofá.

Modorikawa tardó un poco en reaccionar, pues había quedado en estado de shock, pero en cuanto se acordó dió un salto y dijo:

-Endo, Goenji, ¡Necesito ayuda!

Endo y Gonji se sentaron en el sofá, entonces Endo preguntó:

-¿Que te pasa?

-pues veran...-empezó Modorikawa- hace mucho tiempo que llevo enamorado de Hiroto, el problema es que se lo quiero decir, pero no puedo. He probado a enviarle indirectas, pero parece que no las coje. Entonces se me ocurrió venir a pedirte consejo a ti, Endo. Se me había ocurrido que si me contaran algo de su relación, como por ejemplo como os dijisteis que os queriais.

-Te lo podemos contar-dijo Goenji-pero no creo que te sirva de nada. Aún asi, te lo voy a contar...

*FLASHBACK*

Era un bonito día de primavera. Las amapolas se mecían, a causa del viento, en ua pequeña montaña. Allí había dos chicos, uno d pelo pincho y otro recogido con una cinta. Iban con mochilas de montaña y palos para ayudarse en el ascenso. El pelo-pincho iba exausto.

-¡Endo!, ¿podríamos parar un poco?, ¡no puedo mas!-dijo este.

-Esta bien, vamos a echaros un rato en ese prado de hai.

Eso hicieron. Allí, tumbados en la hierba, senían muy bien. Las nubes, blancas como la nieve, pasaban flotando por el cielo. El pelo-pincho, cuyo nombre era Goenji, estaba muy nervioso. Se había propuesto confesarle sus sentimientos a Endo ese mismo día. Se tranquilizó, tomó aire y dijo:

-Endo, tengo que contarte una cosa.

-Dime, ¿que es Goenji?- preguntó su compañro.

-yo, esto... yo... yo t-te qui...-Goenji fué interrumpido por el grito de dolor de Endo.

-¡AAhhhhhhhh!

-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA ENDO!-exclamó Goenji mientras se incorporaba rápidante. Pudo observar como, de la pierna derecha de Endo, brotaba sangre, Esta salía de una herida que pareía un mordisco de...

Goenji saltó ,justo a tiempo de evitar el mordisco de una enorme serpinte, utilitando la habilidad que poseía gracias a su tornado de fuego. En el aire calculó su trayectoria de descenso (efecto matrix! XD) y aterrizó sobre la cabeza del reptil, dejandolo muerto. Endo se agarra su pierna, retorciendose de dolor.

-¡ENDO, ENDO! ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!-preguntó Goenji, mientras de sus ojos brotaba una cascada d lágrimas.

-si...-respondíó Endo, hablaba en un susurro- Endo, hoy te traje aquí por un propósito, y lo cumpliré aunque me pueda morir (y si, soy muy peliculero XD, pero ¿se imaginan que fuerais vosotros a los qu os mordió aquel bicharraco alargado y viscoso? (se nota que no me gustan las serpientes ¿no?) ¿qué pensarían? yo por lo menos pensaría que era el fin del mundo XD). Goenji, te invité a veenir aquí porque, t quería confesar que te quiero.

-Endo.. Yo también te quiero-dijo, Goenji.

-A si, que bien...-dijo Endo, luciendo una alegre sonrisa, combinada con el dolor que sentía en la pierna, reflejado en su expresión y sobre todo, en sus ojos.

Goenji se acordó de que las enfermeras que en su día atendieron a Yuka le habían enseñado que hacer en casos así. Goenji se quitó la camiseta, la rompió en dos y le hizo un torniquete (o como se llame eso de atar una tela alrededor de una herida para que no sangre). Dejando las dos mochilas allí, cargó a Endo a hombros y empezó a descender la montaña. Después de cuatro horas, se hallaban en un hospital donde estaban administrando a Endo un antídoto.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Efectivamente, no me ha serbido de nada-dijo Modorikawa decepcionado.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Fubuki entro.

-Chicos ¡Necesito ayuda!-dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó Endo.

-PERO SERÁS ESTÚPIDO, CREO QUE ESTÁ BIEN CLARO CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA-gritó, lleno de furia, Fubuki. Su aspecto había cambiado. Sus pelos estaban casi de punta, y sus ojos eran color naranja intenso.

-¿Atsuya?-preguntó Gonji-¿eres tú verdad?

-SI, SOY YO-grito Atsuya.

-A si que ese es el problema ¿no?-preguntó Endo.

-No Endo,-dijo Fubuki-el autentico problema es que yo me he enamoro de Gazel y mi hermando de Torch.

Continuará...

Pon favor, dejen reviews plissss

pdt: (soy muy de postatas XD) si, efectibamnte, los pobres de Endo y Goenji se han pasado todo l capítulo medio desnudos. (Pobres, con lo agusto que estaban en la cama XD)


End file.
